fablefictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Ace of Blades
The Ace of Blades was the ruler of The Void. He is considered to be one of the most powerful beings in the world or next world. The Ace of Blades was once a member of The Court before Queen of Blades, Jack of Blades, and Knight of Blades decided to invade Albion and demand worship (something he was against at the time). The Ace of Blades wanted to win the people of Albion over with false miracles but his allies were not as patient as him. When they left and were supposedly killed, the Ace stayed in The Void to rule alone. It wasn't long until he happened upon a gate leading to Erebus. He invaded Erebus on his own and defeated Firis in a secret duel to convince him of his godliness. Firis began worshipping the Ace and began ruling Erebus as the Ace of Blades' instrument. The Ace of Blades eventually called for the invasion of Albion after learning that his last ally, the Jack of Blades, had been dead for generations. He took control of the Great Seed and used it to control the Erebesians. The resulting invasion of Albion nearly destroyed the human world and as the portal between Erebus and Albion grew more powerful, the two worlds began to merge with each other. At the same time, The Void began to merge with Erebus and the Ace of Blades grew more powerful. Ace of Blades later began to think that he no longer needed Firis. He severely injured Firis and imprisoned him in Erebus which caused disarray for the Erebesians. The Erebus Civil War began but it was not an issue for Ace; he merely concentrated all of his efforts in gaining revenge on the human world, eventually completely conquering it. Not everyone bowed to Ace of Blades, however, as King Maxis would storm the Spire, which had become the Ace of Blades fortress, and challenge him to combat. The battle between the two mighty warrior was great, lasting for weeks, but Maxis was eventually impaled by Ace of Blades. Maxis's death caused an uproar throughout the world but nothing Ace of Blades couldn't handle. In the end, however, the great William Black returned and engaged Ace of Blades in combat. The mighty battle nearly split the world in two but William Black defeated the Ace of Blades and cast him back into The Void where he would be imprisoned for all eternity. The cataclysm that the Ace of Blades began to dissipate, and the Spire portal was sealed. The grasp that both Firis and the Ace of Blades had over the Erebesians had been lost but Ace still had much influence over The Void and what parts of it that had already fused with Erebus. From that day on, the Ace of Blades would rule a fraction of Erebus while the rest was peaceful territory. Abilities The Ace of Blades possesses a wide array of abilities, even before the fusion of Erebus and The Void. These include the creation of Omen Guards, teleportation, and telekinesis. Ace's power appears to be vast, as he displays his ability to defeat entire armies without lifting a finger and merge worlds. He can manipulate reality, like shrinking a world or slowing time. Another example of his reality manipulation is when he begins to mold Erebus and the human world the way he wants it, creating floating mountains and oceans of blood. In battle, the Ace of Blades can float and even fly freely through the air. He also seems to possess superhuman strength as he can obliterate mountains. He can generate a number of different bladed weapons from thin air, his most favorite being one consisting of pure Will power called an Ether Sword. The Ace of Blades can fire concenrated orbs consisting of fire and lightning at high-speeds and is even able to change the paths and speeds at which they go during mid-flight. The Ace of Blades powers in Will surpass even the greatest masters of the human world. He is most proficient in Shock, Inferno, Blades, Infernal Wrath, Ghost Sword, Time Control, Force Push, and Vortex. Category:Hero